olivia's world
by Bensonfan443
Summary: Paige Benson's story about what it's like as Olivia Benson's daughter
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I am in 5th grade at Manhattan prep academy. I live in Manhattan with my momma Detective Olivia Serena Benson she works for the NYPD. She in or as most people say assigned to SVU (that's short for Special Victums unit).We live in a two bedroom apartment in lower Manhattan. Most momma is on call which means she can get called in at any time so she spends those nights at her partner Elliot Stabler or el (as we both call him for short). Since we live to far from Manhattan prep for me to take the bus momma drives me. So she makes sure she has time to come get me and take me to school if she is on call. After she drops me off at school she either heads back to the prescient to get back to work or go home to shower and change. I am use to having the apartment to myself at night, but sometimes I miss momma or get scared. On the nights that happen I call el to come get me and take back to the prescient so I can sleep there. When we get back to the prescient I run and climb in mommas lap, she kisses my head and lets me snuggle with her until I fall asleep. Then she has el carry me up to the cribs (that what they call the bunk room at the prescient.) If momma isn't busy that night she will climb in to the bunk and sleep with me for a while, so I feel safe and I know she is there.

One night though I couldn't sleep at home or at the prescient, I don't know why though. I knew momma and el got called out so I went down to momma's desk to do my homework. I had only been doing my homework for about a half an hour when I felt someone rubbing my back. I didn't turn around, I only asked whose there? "El and me Baby" momma answers in soothing voice that she knows I love. "What are you doing at 2am when you have school 2morrow?" "Sorry momma I couldn't sleep for some reason so I remembered I had some homework so I came down to finish it." Ok Baby, let's get you back up to the cribs so you can get some sleep." As I climbed up the stairs to the cribs started to feel the sleep coming over so I leaned up against momma. When she realized what was going on she call for el to come carry me to the cribs. Once El picked me up he noticed I was shaking, "it's okay baby it's just me El." "Sorry el I didn't know it was you." I say as el places me in a bunk and kisses my head and whispers "I love you princess." Then he steps back so momma can tuck me in and say her goodnights. After El said his goodnights he went back downstairs to his desk, but momma stayed and rubbed my back until I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I woke up the next morning the prescient was silent which is unusual because there is always something going on. I rolled over and I felt something under me it was a piece of paper. I sat there thinking for a moment to try to figure out what it was. When I eventually I picked it up to see it was a note from momma. It read like this,

Hey baby,

I got called out to a crime scene; I called the school they know you're not coming today. I should be back in a few hours. There is food in the lounge for you. Try finishing your homework if you've any to finish Txt me if you need me or txt El see you when we get back

We love you

Momma and el

After I read the note I went to the break room to get a yogurt that momma keeps in the fridge. After that I went to the locker-room I put in momma combination so I could get the extra change of clothes I keep in there. I also got momma's shower supplies so I could take a shower. After I finished showering I put the shower stuff back in momma's locker and took the hair dryer out to dry my hair. When I was done with that I went down to momma's desk and started to finish my math homework, as I finished my phone went off telling me I had a text. I unlock my iPhone to see it is from my best friend Lauren, she tells me my other best friend Lexie told her I was a slut. I don't reply to the txt I just txt momma saying

Hey momma,

I'm going to walk to Lexie's house I should be back by 4:00 at the latest. I need to talk to her. I will have my cell if you need to get a hold of me oh and I finished my homework.

Love to you and el always

Paige AKA your sweet angel

As I walk out of the prescient my phone rings and I see momma is calling me, but for some reason I don't pick up. I go to the coffee shop on the corner of Lexie's block to get a caramel latte. Instead of turning on Lexie's street I keep going till I'm on the end of queens and I don't know where I am. I decide not to call momma and slept in the queen's subway for the night. When I wake up the next morning I'm cold and scared but I'm too scared to call momma so I txt el,

El,

I don't know where I am I'm scared, but I can't call momma. I slept in the subway last night. Now I'm cold and hungry. Will you come get me? Plz el Paige AKA your little princess

The next thing I know el is calling me, I waste no time and answer the call, "El is that you?" yea princess where are you? Are you okay?" "On the far end of queens" ok sweetheart I come get you, be there in 20 minutes." "Ok El I'm by the subway by the Harlem transfer." "Hang on I will be there soon." When he hangs up the phone he turns to momma and says "Liv Baby, we got to go that was Paige she scared and wants me to pick her up." "Ok I will get the car you tell Don we found her and are going to get her." "Alright baby lets go get our little girl."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Mama and el's POV of when I was supposed be at Lexie's)

When I get Paige's txt that's she is going to Lexie's I know something was up so I called her. She knows not to leave the station when El or I or both were out on a call. When I called it rang and rang but she didn't pick up. To tell you the truth that worried me. El saw this and asked me "Liv what's a matter honey?" El asked as he took one look at my face and knew something wasn't right. (Being partners for as long as we have has given us the ability to read each other.) "Paige sent me a text saying she's going to Lexie's, but she knows not to leave the station when we are out on a call. Something isn't right here El I can feel it." "Honey calm down and call her she knows always to answer if we call." "I did El she didn't pick up her phone."

Even though we were worried about our baby, we still had a job to do. For some reason it took us longer than usual to process the crime scene. The victim's landlord wouldn't let us in to the victim's apartment. So we had to call her parents to bring us the spare key they had. After we finished we got in the car. I decided to call Lexie to see if Paige was really there or not. When she answered she said "sorry Detective Benson but the whore isn't here" and she hung up. When I looked up El say the horrified look on my face. "Liv honey what is it?" he asked me as I started to cry. El takes my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. "El I cry I know what happened that made Paige leave the station" I say in tears." "What happened baby just tell me." He says softly as he kisses my cheek. "Lexie is calling our baby these horrible names." "What names would that be liv?" I whisper them in his ear. At that moment his face turns bright red with Angier. We drive back to the station as I text Paige's other best friend Lauren to see if she knows what's going on. She texts me back saying this has been going on for months , but it's gotten worse over the course of the month. It got to the point where she felt Paige had a right to know so she told her.

When we got back to the station I call my cell company to trace Paige's phone. They say they will, but it could take up to an hour to do it. While I wait for the phone company to get back to me, I go on line to see if Paige has used her debit card. (I gave it to her for emergencies she only uses it otherwise if she asks first.) I look and see that she get a caramel latte. I see it was at the Starbuck on the corner of Lexie's Block. She must have chickened out of talking to Lexie if she never went to Lexie's house. I text el to check the security tapes at the coffee. His texts back saying ok baby I'm on it. Right after I texted el my desk phone rang it was my phone company. They told me the location services on Paige's phone have been turned off. I thank them for all their help and hang up. I try to think of any other places she might go. I call all of them and come up empty. Just when I think I can't handle any more bad news EL walks in saying "the security cameras at the Starbucks have been broken for months. I start to cry and get up and walk over to el who is sitting in his desk chair. I sit down on his lap and lay my head on his shoulder and cry. "Its ok liv we will find her I promise you baby." "I nod and say can we go lay down el I need a nap."

He smiles at me and tells me sweetly in my ear to get up. I get up and so does he, he takes my hand and leads me to the cribs. When we get into the cribs we go to our favorite bed in the far corner. The bed is small but we like it because we can snuggle close to each other. I lay down on the far edge of the bed and El gently slides in behind me. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my hair, god I love that. Then El softly whispers in my ear, "Don has uniforms searching for her, he will wake us if they find her." I nod and close my eyes. El strokes my hair softly he knows it relaxes me. El falls asleep too we can't sleep unless the other one is beside us (it's one of the ways we are so in love with each other.) El wakes up a few hours later when his phone vibrates on his hip. He looks at it he seeing it is a text message from Paige. He reads it and he slips out of bed and out of the cribs and calls her. When he gets off the phone with her he comes back in and wakes me up and tells me Paige called him to come get her. I jump out of bed and run my hands through my hair. El tells me to get the car while he tells Don what's going on. El knocks on Don's door. "Come in "He yells. El enters telling Don Paige called him for a ride. "Go" he tells el. El comes out of the station and gets in the passenger seat. "Where to" I say as I pull away from the station. "The queens' subway the Harlem transfer station.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

I sit on one of the benches waiting for el to come get me. It's cold out and the only jacket I have on is a light hoodie. I sit there shivering as I see a guy in a metro uniform staring at me. Momma has taught me how to tell if someone gives you a bad feeling or not. He was giving me a really bad feeling. He is standing across the street from me. He had something clipped on his waist band, but he was too far away from me to see what exactly it was. The next thing I knew he was crossing the street approaching me. I started to get scared. When he was about 3 feet from me I see the thing clipped on his waistband was a gun. When he saw I was about to get up and run he yelled "You run I will shoot you, and I'm a very good shot." I sit still on the bench he is now standing right in front of me. He tells me you rode the subway all night and didn't pay now you have to give me what I want." He rapes me over and over again over the next hour.

After he finished for the last time he says "you tell anyone and your momma and your new daddy are dead." I sit there on the bench curled into a ball. There is a lot of pain between my legs. I hear the world pass me by, but I'm scared and in too much pain to care. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder and a voice telling me police are on the way. It didn't take long for me to be able to hear the sirens. When I see a queens patrol car pull up I just cried and held up my momma's curtsey shield. They radio in to central dispatch and tell them they need queens SVU and Benson and Stabler to their location. When the ambulance pulls up they try to put me on the gurney, but I kept screaming wanting my momma to hold me instead. The next thing I hear is a familiar voice yelling at the EMTs to let me go. I look up and see that voice belonged to my momma.

"Let her go" momma yelled as she ran over to the gurney with el. "its ok princess" I hear el say as he gently strokes my cheek. Momma leans down to look me in the eyes which were filled with tears. "Its ok love bug it's just momma" she coos as she strokes my hair. "Momma tell them to unstrap me plz" I cry just wanting momma to hold me. "I can't do that baby we don't know how hurt you are it's best to keep you flat." 'Daddy" I cry "I just want momma to hold me." "I you do Sweetheart but she can't she's right next to you." "Momma's right here lady bug I'm not leaving you" she says kissing my temple. The EMT comes over "Detective we need to get her Bellevue' "Can my momma ride with me plz?""Of course she can" "daddy" I call "I love you."


End file.
